


I'm Not Saying A Word

by delusionalbookworm



Category: Blood Brothers - Fandom
Genre: Incest, Multi, Musicals, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionalbookworm/pseuds/delusionalbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda decides she doesn't want to (and doesn't have to) choose between Eddie and Mickey, after Eddie confesses his love for her in a bizarrely hypothetical way. </p><p>No actual "on-screen" smut. Written in the style of a script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Saying A Word

EDWARD  
I'M NOT SAYING I CARE  
THOUGH I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW  
THAT I'M NOT SAYING A WORD  
I'M NOT SAYING I CARE  
THOUGH I WOULD LIKE YOU TO KNOW

BUT I'M NOT.

LINDA  
WHAT?

EDWARD  
MICKEY

LINDA  
NO.. YOU'RE NOT. EDDIE, DON'T THINK I'M SOFT OR ANYTHING FOR SAYING THIS, BUT IT SEEMS LIKE Y' ARE SAYING A WORD

EDWARD  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

LINDA  
WELL IT SEEMS LIKE MICKEY ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO ASK ME OUT.

EDWARD  
NO, I WAS AH I WAS BEING HYPOTHETICAL, SEE, IT'S NOT AS IF, WELL I, I WASN'T ACTUALLY SAYING I WOULD I MEAN I'M NOT SAYING I WOULDN'T IF YOU WANTED TO BUT THE THING IS I JUST UM *WORDS STOP BEING COHERENT AND HE JUST MUMBLES AND SQUEAKS WHILE LINDA WATCHES HIM, VISIBLY AMUSED. EDDIE IS RELIEVED WHEN MICKEY SHOWS UP* MICKEY!

MICKEY  
HI-YA, ED, LIND

LINDA  
WHERE'VE Y' BEEN?

MICKEY  
I HAD TO DO OVERTIME. I HATE THAT SODDIN' PLACE.

EDWARD  
MICKEY, I'M GOING AWAY TOMORROW... TO UNIVERSITY

MICKEY  
WHAT? Y' DIDN'T SAY

EDWARD  
I KNOW... (LOOKS OVER TO LINDA AND GRINS, THINKING HE IS ABOUT TO PROVE HER WRONG) BUT THE THING IS I WON'T BE BACK UNTIL CHRISTMAS. THREE MONTHS. NOW YOU WOULDN'T WANT ME TO CONTINUE IN SUSPENSE FOR ALL THAT TIME WOULD YOU?

LINDA  
WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT?

EDWARD  
WILL YOU TALK TO LINDA.

LINDA  
OH EDDIE...

EDWARD  
GO ON... GO ON. (MICKEY TURNS AND GOES TO HER. LINDA TRIES TO KEEP A STRAIGHT FACE)

MICKEY  
ERM.... WELL THE THING IS... OH EDDIE ( TAKES EDDIE TO ONE SIDE) I CAN'T DO THIS EDDIE. WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU GOTTEN ME INTO THIS FOR?

EDWARD  
LOOK IT'S FINE. I'LL WALK YOU THROUGH IT. IS THAT ALRIGHT LINDA? (LINDA TRIES TO HIDE A SMALL LAUGH, AND NODS. EDWARD GOES TO LINDA'S LEFT SIDE) LINDA, LISTEN. I LOVE YOU. I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? (LOOKS INTO HER EYES AND SMILES THEN REMEMBERS THAT MICKEY'S STARING AT THE TWO OF THEM. HE LOOKS OVER AT MICKEY AND NODS) 

MICKEY  
(GOES TO LINDA'S RIGHT HAND SIDE) LINDA... (QUICKLY) I LOVE YA. WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME? 

LINDA  
YEH

MICKEY  
OH... ERM...GOOD. WELL I SUPPOSE I'D BETTER... WELL ER... COME HERE... (HE QUICKLY EMBRACES AND KISSES LINDA. EDWARD BACKS AWAY A FEW STEPS)

LINDA  
(FIGHTING FOR AIR) MY GOD. Y' TAKE Y' TIME GETTIN' GOIN' BUT THEN THERE'S NO STOPPIN' Y'.

MICKEY  
I KNOW... COME HERE... ( HE MOVES TO KISS HER AGAIN, BUT SHE TURNS HER HEAD AT THE LAST MINUTE, SO HE ENDS UP KISSING HER NECK. HE PULLS AWAY, CONFUSED, AND LOOKS UP TO SEE SHE IS LOOKING OVER AT EDWARD)

LINDA  
WHERE'D Y' THINK Y' GOIN'?

EDWARD  
WELL ERM I'VE GOT TO GO AND PACK FOR TOMORROW... WHY?

LINDA  
(DISENTANGLES HERSELF FROM MICKEY AND WALKS OVER TO HIM. THEY ARE STOOD SO THAT HE IS STOOD WITH HIS BACK TO MICKEY AND SHE IS STOOD FACING HIM.) 'CAUSE I WAS SAYING YEH TO YOU AS WELL. (KISSES HIM. EDWARD JUMPS BACK IN SURPRISE, LEAVING HIM STANDING NEXT TO OR VERY CLOSE TO MICKEY)

EDWARD AND MICKEY:  
(TOGETHER) WHAT?!

LINDA  
WHY'RE Y' SO SURPRISED? Y' BOTH LOVE ME, I LOVE BOTH OF YOU, AND Y' HAVE TO ADMIT, Y' LOVE EACH OTHER AS WELL. (MICKEY AND EDDIE LOOK AT EACH OTHER) WHY SHOULD ANY OF US HAVE TO CHOOSE?

MICKEY  
SO.. SO Y' SAYING YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH BOTH OF US?

LINDA  
YEH. WOULD Y' BOTH BE ALL RIGHT WITH THAT? (MICKEY AND EDWARD LOOK AT EACH OTHER AGAIN. EDWARD IS CURIOUS, BUT COWERING SLIGHTLY, PERHAPS AFRAID MICKEY IS GOING TO HIT HIM. MICKEY IS MOSTLY JUST CONFUSED. AFTER A WHILE, MICKEY SHRUGS AND NODS, AND EDWARD RELAXES, AND AFTER A SECONDS THOUGHT, NODS AS WELL)

MICKEY  
..I LIKE THE SOUND OF IT.

EDWARD  
REALLY? SO YOU WOULDN'T MIND ME SHARING LINDA?

LINDA  
(INDIGNANT) YOU WOULDN'T BE SHARING ME! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M A PACKET OF CIGGIES OR ANYTHING.

MICKEY  
YEH SHE'S RIGHT. AND ANYWAY, I WOULDN'T. AT LEAST, NO MORE THAN I'D MIND SHARING YOU WITH LINDA. (SURPRISES THE OTHER TWO BY TAKING EDWARD BY THE SHOULDERS AND KISSING HIM. EDWARD STANDS MOTIONLESS FOR A SECOND, THEN KISSES HIM BACK)

EDWARD  
SO ... SO THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING? IT'S NOT A DREAM, OR ANYTHING?

LINDA  
(LAUGHS) YEH IT IS, Y' DAFT GET. SO D' Y' STILL NEED TO PACK FOR TOMORROW?

EDWARD  
WELL YES.. ACTUALLY, IT CAN WAIT. 

MICKEY  
SO WE'RE STILL GOING TO THE CLUB? 

LINDA  
YEH (THEY EXIT TOGETHER, ARMS ROUND EACH OTHER, EDWARD SANDWHICHED BETWEEN LINDA AND MICKEY.)


End file.
